Too Late for Love?
by venusgirl
Summary: Karasu's back from the dead somehow and now he's creating havoc in the Makai! It's up to the Reikai Tantei to stop him...but can they? Will Kurama be able to face him? Yaoi pairings: Hiei x Kurama...story's better than summary...I hate these things- -0
1. Part I

Author's Note: konnichiwa, minna-san, well, I'm back w/ more Hiei and Kurama^_^ I just couldn't help writing some more stories with 'em... so, remember, this yaoi, so if you don't like...why are you here? So, no flames for the story content, 'cuz you got fair warning and I'll just become very snippy at the one who flamed me just for it being yaoi! K, well, enjoy Hiei and Kurama^._.^ (yay kitties) oh, yeah, a small spoiler warning with the fight between Kurama and Karasu in the Dark Tournament^_^ ~venusgirl  
  
~*~To Late for Love?: Part I~*~  
  
The gang all stood around Koenma's desk, waiting to hear what was so important that the young Reikai prince had to drag them here at such a God- awful hour of the night. Koenma cleared his throat and turned to face the four Reikai Tantei.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all together at such a late hour."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and made sure the sarcasm was ready to drip from his lips. "No, not at all. In fact, it's so great, we were actually wondering why we don't do this sort of thing more often." Yep, the sarcasm dripped...more like RAN from Yusuke's words like a waterfall.  
  
Koenma glared at him, then chose to ignore the black-haired teen. "As I was saying, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all together at such a late hour." He looked over at Yusuke to make sure he didn't have a "comment" of his own to add. Seeing that, for once, Yusuke was going to keep silent, he went on. He turned back, eyeing Kurama out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "It's Karasu."  
  
Kurama looked at Koenma in confusion. *What does he mean it's Karasu? He's dead. My plant killed him.*  
  
Koenma continued. "I don't know how, but he's back. He's been creating havoc all throughout the Makai."  
  
"He's back? That's impossible," Kurama stated. On the outside he appeared to be calm and collected, but if you looked deeper he was terrified. Hiei noticed this, even if no one else did.  
  
"Apparently it's not impossible because he's very much alive," Koenma said, shaking his head. "I need you four to get rid of him as soon as possible before any more damage is done in the Makai. Or worse, he figures a way into the Ningenkai. I wish I could give you more information than this. I don't know if his powers are all still the same or if he's gotten stronger, but this just sort of happened one day and we need to stop it all costs. He's already taken many lives...and he doesn't stop at just adults, he'll attack anyone, women and children included."  
  
Kuwabara stood up from the seat he was in where he had been silent since they walked in the door (very un-Kuwabara-like, ne?). "That's just not right! I, the great Kuwabara, Kazuma, will stop him! He can't go around hurting the innocents, especially women and children! What kind of monster is he?!"  
  
Hiei stood. "Stop with romantic crap, already." He stood next to Kurama and snuck a look at him. He could feel his fear. *If Kurama's scared, this is NOT good...* "Rest assured, though, we will stop him. I haven't had a challenge in a long time, this might be fun."  
  
"Fun?! What's wrong with you, shorty? We're going up against one of our toughest enemies, and you say 'this might be fun'?!" Kuwabara shrieked, mocking Hiei.  
  
"Come on, you two! We don't have time for your petty arguing," Yusuke yelled, irritated. "Let's just get this over with!"  
  
Koenma cleared his throat. "Alright, Botan will escort you to the portal and then you'll be on your own from there." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei stole a few more glances at his friend as they walked down the corridor towards the portal with Botan. He could still easily sense the fear that was making Kurama's heart race at a million miles per hour. Hiei reached out, just enough so he barely touched the red-haired half demon, as an act of reassurance.  
  
Kurama jumped a bit and a shiver of pleasure shot down his spine at Hiei's touch. He looked down at Hiei and gave him a weak smile, trying to convince the little youkai that he was fine.  
  
Hiei frowned, then sent a telepathic message to Kurama. *You may be fooling the other idiots, but you're act isn't working on me, fox.*  
  
Kurama looked a bit surprised. *No, I suppose it wouldn't. I don't know why I'm so fearful, I've beaten Karasu before...barely, but beat him all the same and I can do it again.* With that the conversation ended.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted. "You can be awful stubborn, kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled. *If only I could tell you, Hiei* he thought sadly.  
  
"Well, this is where I leave you, boys," Botan announced, stepping up to a big oak-looking door. "Now, this portal will close as soon as you get to the other side. We'll know to let you back when your mission is through." She reached out her hand and twisted the big brass knob. She stood back, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Please be careful. I want everyone coming back with their life." Everyone nodded and stepped through the doorway. Botan closed the door securely behind them and leaned against the frame and sighed, tears still sliding down her cheeks. *Please! Come back alive!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, cheerful place as always," Yusuke commented, glaring as the mist rolled around everyone's ankles. "Kuso! We don't even know where to start looking for the damn bastard!" he growled.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Well, that's simple enough to figure out. We just go around asking questions. The taverns would be the best place to start... Mukuro might have some information, too."  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Wow, the shrimp had a good idea!" Kuwabara said, amazed.  
  
Hiei growled and put his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Don't test me, ningen!" Yusuke and Kurama just looked at each other and shook their heads, then walked on.  
  
"Come on, half-pint," Kuwabara challenged. Hiei dodged easily and caught up with Yusuke and Kurama, walking side by side with Kurama. Kuwabara blinked in confusion, then he finally realized what happened. "Ha! You're just scared of the great Kuwabara, Kazuma! That's why you're hiding behind Kurama and Urameshi!"  
  
"You only wish, baka!" Hiei shot back. "We just don't have time for me beating you to a pulp right now. We'll need even you for this fight."  
  
Everybody stopped dead in their tracks. Did Hiei really just say that?  
  
"Who else will act as bait?" Hiei retorted, never missing a beat. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"You take that back, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelped. Everyone sighed and finally the fighting stopped and all was quiet as everyone trudged along. They came across a tavern and stepped inside to investigate and get (or beat...whichever^_^) the information out of anyone who knew anything about the ticking time bomb of a devil.  
  
"Um...excuse me?" Kuwabara said, a little freaked at all the demons and apparitions in the bar.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake!" Yusuke said irritated. Blunt as ever, he stood up on a table and shouted out at the top of his lungs. "Hey, all you ugly apparitions in here!" The tavern went silent and all heads turned towards Yusuke, angry growls rising in the back of their throats. Yusuke smiled and stepped down and rubbed his hands together. "Yup, that ought o' do it."  
  
"You certainly have a way with everyone," Kurama pointed out as the demons closed in around the bunch of ningens.  
  
"Dirty ningens? Here? What business do you have in the Makai?" one apparition asked.  
  
"Get back to your own damn world!" another one yelled, swaying from the Makai liquor.  
  
Another looked closely at Hiei. "Hey, this one's not a ningen!" He leaned close and sniffed Hiei. "He's a youkai!" Those were the last words the apparition ever said before being decapitated by Hiei's katana.  
  
One of the apparitions put Kurama in a death lock and glared evilly at Hiei. "Let's not try that one again, or your lass here gets it!" Suddenly he coughed up blood and fell to the floor, a leaf blade protruding from his middle, insides spilling out and staining the wood beneath him.  
  
"Lass indeed!" Kurama cried indignantly. Everyone in the tavern looked down at the apparition who had just been slaughtered by Kurama. They all turned faces back towards the Reikai Tantei.  
  
"We've had just about enough of you!" cried one and the fighting broke out. The four Tantei backed up against each other.  
  
"Spirit Sword!"  
  
"Rose Whip!"  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana, while Yusuke simply raised his fists up in the air.  
  
The corners of Yusuke's mouth raised into a smile. "Alright, this is more like it. I haven't had anyone to fight in a long time!" The apparitions charged at the gang and they all jumped up into the air at the same time, causing a few of the less agile apparitions to crash into each other.  
  
"Spirit Sword, get longer!" Kuwabara yelled out. The spirit energy blade pierced into five apparitions stomachs that had been charging him. They all staggered, sputtering up oddly colored blood, then dropped dead to the floor. Kuwabara smiled (that retarded smile of his) and shouted out in glee. "Yeah, anyone else wanna mess with the great Kuwabara, Kazuma?!" Several apparitions turned towards Kuwabara, obviously ready to meet this challenge. "Ah!" Kuwabara cried out. "Not all at once!"  
  
"Can't you ever keep your big mouth shut, Kuwabara?!" Yusuke yelled from across the room, where he was having problems of his own, a demon jumping onto his back. "Ugh!" he cried out as he flipped the apparition off of him and then punched his lights out.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried out as he slashed at some more apparitions.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood back to back, taking on apparitions from all sides together. Hiei jumped in the air, taking out several demons at once with one swift swipe of his katana.  
  
Kurama, meanwhile, jumped in the air doing an amazing display of acrobatics and flips bringing down his whip on whoever got in his way (since it was a big group crowding around 'em...that's pretty much everyone^_^).  
  
"Oh, screw this!" Yusuke shouted. "Shotgun!" Several blue jets of spirit energy flew from his palm and took out the remaining apparitions in the shop. Everyone sighed, thankful the fight was over (except Hiei, of course^_^0).  
  
Hiei gasped and flew to the air, katana at the ready, and pounced an apparition who was about to attack Kurama from behind, knocking the deadly blade it carried from its hands.  
  
Kurama gasped. He didn't even realized death was practically knocking at the door only a few short moments before.  
  
Hiei sat atop the apparition, katana pressed to his throat. "I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing but I do know that you will answer me this simple question."  
  
The apparition sneered, but then gulped and did his best to nod as the blade pushed closer to his throat, drawing only a little blood. "Ok, I'll do anything, just please don't kill me. I'll give you the information you want if I know, in exchange for my life."  
  
"Alright, fine then," Yusuke agreed. "Now, tell us, what do you know about Karasu and the incidents that've been happening around here...the Makai I mean."  
  
The apparition's pupils dilated as he stared in shock at the four teens above him. The blade pushed closer yet to his throat until he couldn't even swallow without the blade cutting him. "Ok, ok," he managed. "Wow, you don't wanna get mixed up with Karasu. He's a rough one. Everyone who's gone up against him have been killed."  
  
"Where is he right now?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"How should I know?" he questioned incredulously. Hiei shot him a glare that clearly said 'that is not the answer we're looking for. Do you really value your life so little?' (A/N: wow, Hiei's talented to say all that with just a glare...^_^)  
  
"Are you sure?" Hiei asked dangerously.  
  
"Ok, ok!" the apparition said, his eyes wide. He sighed and looked around nervously. "But you didn't hear this from me. I don't wanna get mixed up with that crazy. He usually hangs out near a group of caves down south of here...about fifty miles from this very spot." He looked up nervously. "There, I've told you all I know, now let me go as we agreed upon.  
  
Hiei smirked evilly. The apparition's eyes widened even further if that was possible.  
  
"We had an agreement!" the apparition yelled.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, you had an agreement with him," he said pointing to Yusuke. "Not with me, I never agreed to anything." He lunged his katana into the chest of the apparition faster than lightning. He twisted the blade around inside the apparition's body.  
  
The apparition's face twisted in pain right along with the twist of the blade within him.  
  
"But, thank you for all your help, I'm sure it'll come in handy...don't worry, we won't mention to anyone that it was you who told us." With that he yanked the katana out of his opponent's chest, the still-pulsing organ attached the end of the blade. The apparition slid down to the floor, agony still twisting his features.  
  
"Ew!" Kuwabara yelled out. "What did you have to do something so gross for, Hiei?!"  
  
"Hn, stupid ningen," Hiei snorted. "What's wrong, can't you stomach it?" Hiei asked, pushing the heart up closer to Kuwabara's face.  
  
"Ew! Get that thing away from me, shrimp!" Kuwabara shrieked. Hiei snorted disdainfully.  
  
Yusuke sighed deeply while Kurama merely smiled, watching Hiei.  
  
*Hiei...* he thought to himself. *I wish you knew how much I love you...* Kurama made up his mind then and there. *As soon as we get back to the Ningenkai after this is all over with I'm telling you how I feel and making you mine for life, itooshi.* He only hoped that Hiei would accept his love and return it with the same feelings. He sighed walking up to Hiei after the bickering had stopped.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn, 'thank you' for what, kitsune?"  
  
"For earlier with apparition. I'd have been a goner; I didn't even feel his ki as he approached."  
  
"Hn, sentimental youko." Kurama smiled and laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Well, thank you all the same, Hiei," Kurama said, the smile on his face ever present.  
  
"Kitsune no baka," Hiei muttered under his breath as he removed the apparition's heart that was starting to crust to Hiei's katana. He then tore a piece of cloth off of his cape and cleaned off the blade until the dull red was once again replaced by the deadly sheen of the metal underneath.  
  
"Well, let's blow this popsicle stand," Yusuke said starting for the door. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What? I heard in it in one of those American movies," he explained.  
  
"Boy, those Americans sure have some weird sayings over there," Kuwabara mentioned, perplexed by the meaning of the statement still.  
  
"Yes, we should be getting on," Kurama agreed, grabbing Hiei's hand to pull him away from polishing his katana.  
  
The four continued out the door and headed south just as the apparition inside had told them towards the caves.  
  
2nd A/N: so what'd ya think? Hm...?? Well, this won't be a very long story... it was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it would have been way to long... k, well, ja ne, cya 'round in part II^_^ ~venusgirl  
  
Japanese terms (in order of appearance):  
  
Konnichiwa: hello  
  
Minna: everyone (Minna-san)  
  
Reikai Tantei: spirit detectives  
  
Makai: demon world  
  
Ningenkai: human world  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Kuso: shit  
  
Katana: Japanese sword  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Baka: stupid, idiot  
  
Apparition: low class demon  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Itooshi: beloved (I believe? If I'm wrong please tell me...I know it's along those lines...)  
  
Youko: demon fox  
  
Kitsune no Baka: stupid/idiot fox  
  
Ja: goodbye (Ja ne) 


	2. Part II

Author's Note: ah!!!!!!!!!! it's been forever since I wrote! (fans: we know...*evil look; holding pitchforks and torches*) o_O AHHHH!!!!!!!! Lol...eh-hem...don't mind me. Eh-hem, since it's been so long...like forever...i'll do a "so far in the story" type of dealy, k? ^_^ good!  
  
Last time in "To Late for Love?": The YYH gang got called to Koenma's office in the middle of the night. Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you^_^ He had another assignment for them, the slave-driver! (The poor hotties can't take all this exertion...and Kuwabara just needs all the beauty sleep he can get!) Anyhoo, they find out that the assignment is getting rid of Karasu! What, you ask? Yes, Karasu is back, the bastard, and he's creating havoc in the Makai and the YYH gang needs to stop them. They go to the Makai, gut a few...hundred...youkai and find out where Karasu's "lair" is (really just a group of caves where him and his posse hang O_o hehe). K, that's it, now I'll get on w/ the actual story^_^ (fans: there is a God...) ~venusgirl  
  
~*~To Late for Love?: Part II~*~  
  
"Are you sure that creep gave us the right directions? We've been walking for years it feels like," Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
"Stop whining, we're all in the same boat here, ya know!" Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara blinked, confused. "We're not in a boat, Urameshi. I think this Makai air is doing something funny to you. I'm telling you this air isn't good for a person...look what it did to Hiei! (^_^)"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, ningen," Hiei growled.  
  
"What a dufas! It's a saying anyway, baka!" Yusuke said. "And we haven't been walking that long anyway."  
  
Kurama stayed silent in thought. *Are we really going to be able to defeat Karasu? I mean, it was so difficult last time; I barely scraped through. What if he's grown stronger? What will happen then?* His thoughts suddenly drifted to Hiei. *How does Hiei really feel, anyway? Well, never mind, I already know how he feels. He's not interested in me like that.* He noticed Hiei looking at him funny and his face burned up in a blush. *Oh, no, he better not have been eavesdropping!*  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama squeaked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hn. I could ask the same of you, fox. You're the one acting strangely."  
  
"Strange?!" he rushed. "Ahem. I mean, strange? How so?"  
  
"Like that, 'how so.'"  
  
"Oh...it's...uh...it's uh...it's nothing. Nervous, I guess," Kurama replied. Hiei eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Hn." With that Hiei slunk back into his normal quiet state. *I'll find out sooner or later, fox, you know that don't you?* Hiei told Kurama telepathically.  
  
Kurama said nothing as a bead of sweat trickled down his face. *Oh, God, if Hiei ever finds out...* He noticed a new shine in Hiei's eyes and stopped his thought immediately. *Damn stubborn youkai! I'm not even safe in my own thoughts!*  
  
Hiei wasn't sure whether to behead his annoying friend or laugh out loud. Hiei's lip curled in a snarl/laugh. Kurama looked down indignantly.  
  
"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kurama asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Of course," Hiei answered truthfully.  
  
"Sadist," Kurama muttered under his breath.  
  
Hiei snorted. "What a remark coming from a youko!" Kurama blushed a bit and turned away.  
  
"What are you two lovebirds doing back there?" Yusuke shouted from about a hundred yards ahead. Kuwabara turned to Yusuke.  
  
"What are you talking about, Urameshi?!"  
  
Kurama blushed furiously and a feral growl escaped Hiei's lips.  
  
"Eh-heh," Kurama laughed nervously. "Yes, Yusuke, what do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, do tell, Detective," Hiei growled menacingly.  
  
"I was just joking! Geez, you two need to lighten up!" Yusuke took one more look at Hiei just to make sure he hadn't dug his own grave. This would be the last time he joked around them, that's for sure.  
  
"Ugh! Don't scare me like that, Urameshi! That's just disgusting!" Kurama looked down and blushed furiously.  
  
Hiei eyed him suspiciously. "What's the matter, Kurama? You look guilty of something."  
  
Kurama snapped his head up. "Guilty?! Uh... Guilty of what? What do I have to be guilty of?" *Keep calm* he thought to himself.  
  
Hiei shook his head. Just something in your eyes is all," he stated. "Plus, the way you keep stuttering and blushing, and you're sweating enough to fill a pool!"  
  
Kurama blushed once more.  
  
"See what I mean?!" Hiei said. "I'll find out, Kurama." Kurama just looked down.  
  
"Hey, I think those must be the caves!" Yusuke yelled loudly.  
  
Everyone looked to where the young Spirit Detective was pointing. Sure enough, there was a whole group of caves up ahead. The air around the caves was dank and smelled of death. The whole area was bare. No plants, no critters; just dirt and rock, nothing living.  
  
"Cheery place," Yusuke remarked sarcastically.  
  
Kuwabara went straight-backed and gave a slight shudder. "There's something here, Urameshi. A whole lot of somethings, and it they're not friendly."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I guess we should go in then," he said, trying to play it cool.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and started towards the caves lurking just beyond. They entered and all got in fighting stances, expecting an ambush. Nothing came.  
  
Yusuke put his fists down. "What gives?"  
  
"Bad choice, Detective," a growl came from the shadows. Quicker than light an apparition pounced on Yusuke.  
  
"Get...ugh...off o' me!" Yusuke grunted.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara stuck his sword into the apparition and threw him to the ground.  
  
Yusuke got up off the ground with some effort. "For a squirt, he's got some strength in his spindly little body."  
  
"Where's Karasu you stupid little punk!" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
The apparition cackled as sputtered and choked on blood. "Like I'd tell you!"  
  
Hiei went and stood above Kuwabara and the apparition. "I think it's in your best interests to tell us all you know of your master's location." He unsheathed his katana and rubbed it along the apparition's neck.  
  
The apparition just cackled again, sputtering up more blood, staining Kuwabara's blue uniform. "Ah! It bled on me! Disgusting!" Kuwabara backed away, pulling his Spirit Sword out of the apparition in the process. The sword now removed, the stab wound was free to bleed profusely. The apparition writhed on the cave floor for a few moments, gave one final bloody cackle, and gave up on life.  
  
"Great, now we're no closer than we were to finding Karasu than five minutes ago!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Hiei reached up and removed the cloth strip covering his Jagan eye. He turned toward the back of the cave and said, "This way."  
  
The gang started off, Kurama tensing up with every step. Even he, who had very little spirit awareness, could feel Karasu's presence seeping through the very stone in the walls.  
  
*This way, Kurama...* Kurama stiffened and spun around in a circle.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him oddly.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama; drop a rose?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
*Kurama...* Kurama spun in a circle once again, snapping his head in every direction.  
  
"That voice," Kurama stated. Kuwabara and Yusuke blinked, perplexed. "It's inside my head."  
  
"Um...I hate to break it to you, Kurama, but hearing voices is a sign of craziness," Kuwabara informed Kurama.  
  
Hiei just sighed. "Baka ningen." He walked over to Kurama and placed his hands on the side of his temples.  
  
*You're getting warmer, my beautiful fox*  
  
Hiei growled and removed his hands. "It's Karasu."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied. "It had his youki signature all over it."  
  
Kurama swallowed and tried to calm himself down. "Well, let's keep on going," he said, his mouth dry.  
  
*Good, now turn left*  
  
"This way," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei looked up, confused. "What are you talking about? It's this way." He pointed right.  
  
"He said left," Kurama replied.  
  
"Then he's deceiving you. His youki signal is coming from this way. My Jagan never lies or gets confused."  
  
Kurama nodded. That was true; Hiei's Jagan eye saw all. "Okay, then."  
  
Everyone turned and went right. *Where are you going, Kurama?*  
  
Kurama ignored the voice. *Listen to me!* A shot of pain went through Kurama's head and he was sure it would split in half. Kurama screamed out and slipped to floor. The pain increased, causing him to writhe in pain.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong!" Yusuke asked, worried.  
  
Hiei ran up and placed his hands over Kurama's temples once again. He instantly pulled his away, having the feeling of being burned. He reached out again and his Jagan glowed a soft violet. Slowly, Kurama's writhing stopped as the unwelcome guest was driven away. Kurama lay still, breathing laboriously.  
  
He painfully sat up. "Well, that's a new power. Not good, either."  
  
"What just happened," Kuwabara pondered aloud.  
  
"He's able to come into the mind and even inflict pain now," Hiei answered. "Who knows how advanced it is. He may even be able to control others' will and that's how he got so many minions."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever, let's just trust Hiei's Jagan from now on, okay?" Yusuke said. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on through the maze of caves.  
  
Hiei stopped and looked ahead. "He's very close. Right up ahead." They entered a huge domed section of the cave and glanced around at their surroundings.  
  
"Welcome to my home, Detectives." A figure stepped from the shadows.  
  
Kurama gasped. "Karasu."  
  
"I knew I would still be on your mind, love."  
  
Kurama wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not on your life, Karasu."  
  
"That hurts," Karasu replied. "Here I've led you all to my home and this is the thanks I get? Tsk, tsk."  
  
"We're here to challenge and take you out, Karasu! So let's stop the small talk and get to kicking your ass!"  
  
Karasu shrugged nonchalantly. "As you wish. Follow me then." They followed as Karasu led to an unnoticed opening in the cave that exited outside in a forest.  
  
"Heh-heh. Bring it on, you bastard," Yusuke taunted.  
  
"You think me to fight?" Karasu cackled. "No, no. I have servants for that. I didn't brainwash them to sit around like decorative ornaments."  
  
Yusuke gasped.  
  
"So, they're not here by they're will!" Kuwabara shouted. "You're demented!"  
  
Karasu shrugged off Kuwabara's accusation. "Yes, well, the only one I'm really interested in...is you." He pointed at Kurama.  
  
Kurama stiffened. He still remembered quite well his last battle with Karasu and had no desire to re-enact it by any means.  
  
"So, then, let the games begin!" Karasu shouted as a whole slew of apparitions flew from the trees and attacked Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke.  
  
Karasu walked up to Kurama. "Now we can continue the battle we left off on at the Dark Tournament."  
  
Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair, which immediately grew into a beautiful rose. "Rose Whip!"  
  
"Yes, very good," Karasu said. "This is what I've been waiting for. The time when I'll finally be able to steal the life away from you. To feel your warm blood course over my skin. Feel your heart pulse in my own hands after I rip it from your chest. Watch the confusion and pain shine in your beautiful eyes. This is the day I have dreamed of. And today it will become more than a dream; it will become a reality before our own eyes."  
  
"Only in your dreams Karasu. I defeated you before and I can do it again."  
  
"We'll see. I have more tricks and knowledge this time around. We'll see."  
  
Karasu and Kurama both got in fighting stances and faced each other down.  
  
2nd A/N: yay, I'm finally done! I'm so happy since finals are over I can quit the studying and all the homework 'cuz I'm on my x-mas break now^_^ 'k, well, I hope you liked it. If I said this would be the last part...i lied^_^ teehee I thought it would only take two parts, but three should be the most it will take...gomen nasai^_^ well, ja ne! ~venusgirl^._.^ 


	3. Part III

Author's note: wowies! It's been since x-mas since last time I wrote on this story oO well, I have an excuse this time around! I had track season and just started a job, so now that it's summer it'll get done (this'll be the last chappie... I think0)  
  
venusgirl ..  
  
Last time in Too Late for Love?: The boys continue on their little escapade into the Makai. They find Karasu and he did that evil talk into your mind thing to Kurama (he's so cruel!) Anyhoo, they find him and start to fight and all and Karasu and Kurama are gonna go at it (fighting, pervs! Lol)0 Now we gotta see who'll win, so break out the popcorn and read on...if you dare! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...cough cough HA! Gomen, I love that; it's just soooo much fun!  
  
Too Late for Love: Part III  
  
"Rose whip lash!" Kurama shot out his greenery to make the first attack.  
  
Karasu easily sidestepped the oncoming assault. "Hm, I seem to remember you being a bit tougher than this the last time we fought. Have you gone soft since?"  
  
Kurama grunted in response and took a leaf from his hair. Concentrating, he willed his ki into the tiny plant particle. The leaf glowed a soft green and grew into a magnificent sword, veins streaming this way and that making it seem as if a life of its own pulsed within. He positioned the blade sideways in front of his face so that eyes were on either side of the blade. "Hardly." Having said that, he raced forward, blade outward ready to slice whatever or whoever stood in its way to bits and pieces. "Ahhhhh!" Kurama lunged forward, sailing through the air, blade in hand.  
  
Karasu simply laughed and stepped to the side, evading the plant sword. "Oh, do stop playing around, Kurama. I'm a busy man. I do have other plans for today you know."  
  
"The only plans you should have, Karasu, are attending your own funeral!" Kurama slashed from the backside.  
  
Karasu gasped audibly, turned about-face, and leapt backwards, barely dodging what would have been a fatal assault. "But, how did you...?" He reached up and felt his cheek, which was letting off a dull ache, making his whole left jaw pound in anguish. He brought his hand back before his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw his hand had a streak of blood on it. He turned towards Kurama and let out a feral growl. He then smiled at Kurama; an odd sadistic smile. "Hm. You're more than you seem. (A diamond in the rough venusgirl comment gomen, couldn't help it!)  
  
"Hn, I have some new talents as well. Besides, a low-class demon even could attack while you listen to yourself."  
  
Karasu scowled. "Fine, then, have it your way. After all, I still have my own stunts and tricks up my sleeves."  
  
"Kurama, watch out!" Kuwabara yelled from thirty-some yards away.  
  
Kurama looked around, confused. What does he mean? His eyes widened, pupils dilated, and a grunt of pain escaped his lips. He peered over his own shoulder and saw his leg, bloodied.  
  
"It is a pity, Kurama, that your spiritual sense is not so high as your ningen friends, for it is a waste, such power being dominated by one as he."  
  
He's not making his bombs visible this time around Kurama thought in worry. I don't the have the spiritual sense to see his attacks even  
  
"No, you don't now, do you? This should be interesting, but fear not. I shall make them visible once again; otherwise this game loses its zest."  
  
Kurama turned wild eyes on his enemy.  
  
"Yes, yet another one of my new tricks is reading minds. Yours, theirs," he said waving a pale hand vaguely at his colleagues fighting for their lives. "Anybody's I want to, really." He flipped his long raven hair over his shoulder nonchalantly. He looked over to the redhead and smirked.  
  
Kurama quickly put some guards up around his mental thinking. He's toying with me  
  
Karasu looked at Kurama. "Fine then, keep your guards up. Guessing will add to the game's zeal as well. Now, shall we continue?"  
  
Kurama jumped backward, blade still in hand, in a fighting position. He ran forward, blood squelching from his wound with every step he took. With one great squirt of blood, he leaped into the air, blade pointed at the earth, at Karasu. "Haaaaaa!" Just as he knew, Karasu moved easily out of the way when he saw the foolish attack. I've got him now he thought to himself.  
  
Karasu gasped as he saw the intention of the leap. A vine, willed by Kurama, unraveled itself from a tree it had clung to and wrapped around his ankle. With one violent yank, Karasu was on his stomach being dragged toward the tree. The other vines unraveled their selves as well and now posed as bondage to keep Karasu restrained against the tree itself.  
  
Kurama smiled inwardly, but showed no outer sign of happiness at this step towards victory. He landed smoothly and pushed off the ground in a lunge, point of blade aimed directly at his rival's heart.  
  
"Clever," Karasu said. "But you forget one thing!"  
  
Kurama saw something green glinting from the corner of his left eye. Before he had time to react, he was blown to the side. Tiny bombs erupted beside Karasu, freeing him from the vines and leaving only minor scorch marks on his skin, along with a stench of burnt hair.  
  
"And that which you forget, love, is fate. I am to win this, not you."  
  
Kurama stood painfully. "I won't...let you..." he managed between teeth clenched in anguish. He held onto his side, trying in vain to stop the blood flow. His fingers twitched and his abdomen shuddered in spasms as blood leaked through his fingers. Looking down at the damage, he could see straight through to the muscle and tendons hung limp as rags against his body. He squeezed a bit tighter and tried taking a step only to fall. He rose, trying again. Every inch moved was misery, every step taken hell. As he would move, more flesh and muscle tore. He wished now that he had access to the youko, but thinking about such things would not help.  
  
"Yes, perhaps the youko could be a challenge. At least more so than the ningen...Shuuichi." He paused and watched Kurama's face twist in a mixture of just about every emotion possible; anger, fear, pain, misery, and a hint of...longing, though Karasu couldn't put his finger on just what he was longing for.  
  
Kurama threw his guards back up. When the bomb had been unleashed, his mental guards had inadvertently gone down. Kurama stood and slowly removed a rose from his hair. "Rose Whip!" The whip came, but as he tossed it backward to lash, it flickered and blinked and then ceased to be. No, not now, this can't be happening  
  
"Hm, this all seems so familiar," Karasu remarked. "Where have I seen this before?"  
  
"Yes, I remember that I defeated you!" Kurama shot back.  
  
Karasu growled. "That is not how it will turn out this time around though. This time, I shall be the victor!" Karasu laughed maniacally and summoned new explosives.  
  
Kurama dug his heels into the ground, ready to run and dodge the bombs when there came a shout from behind. One that made him turn his head so quickly, a normal human would have contracted whiplash.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, just one of Karasu's minions attacked with a sword to the back at Hiei.  
  
Hiei glanced and quickly tried to evade the onslaught. He succeeded, but only barely. He clutched his side, a wound leaking blood. Kurama's guards went down.  
  
Karasu stopped his attack and looked at Kurama oddly. "I see, so it's the Fire demon that's the key to your heart. Hm, yes, it would make the game more fun if I saw true sadness develop on that beautiful face of yours." He raced off towards Hiei, a bomb at the ready.  
  
No! "Hiei, look out!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Hiei turned just in time to jump out of the way of Karasu's bomb.  
  
"This will be my victory over you Kurama!"  
  
Hiei continued dodging each conjured explosive. What is this fool talking about?  
  
"You mean to say you don't know?" Karasu asked.  
  
K'so! He can read minds now too?! Hiei quickly threw up mental shields as Kurama had.  
  
"My, my, Kurama, secretive one, aren't we? Well, it's really very simple, half breed," Karasu explained to Hiei, never stopping the attacks. "The fox over there loves you."  
  
"What?! That's impossible! You lie!" He looked over to Kurama, as if for confirmation of Karasu's insanity. But he saw only pure compassion and fear in Kurama's eyes. He watched as Kurama slowly nodded his head.  
  
"I tried to tell you. I just couldn't."  
  
Even though it was but a whisper, Hiei heard him all the same. He couldn't say or do anything about it at present though, as he was still running from Karasu.  
  
The fight continued on; Karasu throwing a bomb, Hiei dodging. Hiei lashing out with his katana, Karasu jumping out of the way.  
  
Kurama stood and watched on bated breath, still bleeding profusely (why hasn't he fainted from loss of blood you ask...b/c he can only faint if I want him to, and I say he can't...so there! ). Suddenly he saw it, Karasu's plan to victory. No Green, growing steadily larger, shone behind the little Fire demon. "NO!" Kurama ran with energy he never thought it possible to have in his condition.  
  
He ran on and pushed Hiei out of the way just in time. The bomb exploded, launching Kurama like a human projectile into a rock face; one with many razorblade sharp rocks jutting out.  
  
Kurama gasped and tried to scream in pain, but all that came out was red, sticky liquid; blood. It dribbled down his chin as he hung crucified, a large rock protruding from his chest another from his left forearm. The right hung limp and useless at his side.  
  
"NO!" Hiei screamed as he watched his best friend and comrade slowly dying. "You bastard; I'll kill you for this!" He glowed a dark purple; so purple in fact, that one may be fooled into thinking it was black.  
  
"My, isn't this precious?" Karasu mocked. "It seems that perhaps the Fire demon here may have a bit of crush on you as well, Kurama."  
  
"Dragon," Hiei started. His shirt ripped and flew off (gomen, I love that part in the show, 'cuz it's cool...and Hiei's sexy!). "of the Darkness Flame!" The dragon came from the depths of Hell, roaring and full of life and malice.  
  
Hiei willed the dragon, told it that its enemy was Karasu.  
  
The dragon turned hungry eyes on its prey. Opening its mouth, it flew down towards Karasu, devouring him.  
  
But before it did, Karasu got his final words in. "I've won, Kurama! I've won!" He was then taken; eaten into oblivion.  
  
Hiei ran towards Kurama, where Yusuke and Kuwabara already stood. Together they lowered the redhead down form his cross, gently laying him on the ground. Hiei sat, gently placing Kurama's head in his lap. Kurama took Hiei's hand in his own and squeezed it lovingly.  
  
Hiei squeezed back. "Kurama, don't go," Hiei whispered, his voice cracking a bit.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Ai shitteru, Hiei. Keep me always..." He paused, spitting up more blood and allowing it to dribble down the same path as had the blood already crusting to his face. "Keep me always, in your heart."  
  
He breathed one shallow breath, his last. His eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open, but finally submitting and closing, taking Kurama into the sweet abyss. His hand that had formerly been in Hiei's fell to the ground with a deafening 'thud.'  
  
Hiei quivered, and one small black tear gem fell from his eyes, unnoticed by the two others as it was lost in the wrinkles of his dark cloak.  
  
Hiei stood, lifting Kurama easily despite his short stature ratioed against Kurama's more awkward size. He turned slowly but sharply, not saying a word but heading off in the direction of the caves. He walked surely even amongst the death, carrying Kurama onward.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara followed behind, still quiet. They knew better than to disturb him. Though they too mourned for the passing of their friend, they knew no one would be as affected as Hiei had been.  
  
And so, they continued. Back to a home where loved ones were anxiously waiting on bated breath for their victorious return.  
  
Owari  
  
2nd A/N: hm, different ending, but I think it's fitting, don't you? It's a bit out of my style of writing, but I kinda like the ending all the same if anyone would like an epilogue of say a year or so later to show how Hiei deals, I could do that for you don't worry, I don't need a whole bunch of people to say 'yay' vs. 'nay,' or anything. If one person says yeah, they would like to see it, then I'll write it for 'em! 'k, ja 'til next time around!  
  
venusgirl ..  
  
Preview for next titleless story0 : The gang stared at the girl who was standing over the body of the slain demon.  
  
Hiei growled. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The girl looked up with piercing red eyes. "Don't you know?"  
  
gasp who is this strange girl? Well, whenever I write the story, I suppose you'll know, won't you? Ja ne! 


	4. PartIV: Epilogue

Author's note: eh-heh...gomen nasai! It has been a very long time since I've written, I know! Well, here's the epilogue finally...so, yeah! Hope you enjoy!

venusgirl ..

It is better to have loved and lost love than to have never loved. -quote from someone.

**Too Late For Love?: Epilogue**

Hiei sat in his tree far above the Makai ground. He stared off into space, unknowing and uncaring of his surrounding or what was going on. He looked down, lost in thought. One year. It has been one year...to this very day/

He stood up and bolted from tree to tree, trying to rid what wasn't there. There was no anger, no sadness, none of those ningen feelings everyone else thought he was suffering from. Although he was not familiar with these emotions, he felt certain that having that strange pain would be far better than what he was going through now. He simply didn't feel a thing. His soul and heart were but hollowed out things, useless.

Should I feel?/ he often times questioned himself. He supposed so. It was his best friend he had lost. His best friend and...soul mate.

He continued whisking blindly and unseen through the forest of the Makai. That was another thing.

He had quit the Reikai Tantei not long after it happened. He couldn't stand Ningenkai anymore. Not even to see his sister would he go there...never again. Oh, the others still visited whenever he allowed himself to be found, but that wasn't often. He simply didn't care to see them or anyone for that matter anymore.

He'd thought of ending this miserable excuse for a life, but never could do it. K'so. Another damn ningen custom rubbed off on me/ While in Ningenkai he had learned that for one to kill themselves was looked down upon. It was said that if you took your own life, you would not be allowed into the heavens. Hiei knew this was a load of shit, Lord Enma cared not what ended your life, you simply went to the afterlife and that was that. But Kurama, in his ningen way, had adopted the custom of cherishing life. He wouldn't be very pleased to find out that Hiei had done such a thing.

Hiei, lost in thoughts, continued bounding along, not really knowing where he was going. Soon darkness fell upon the Makai and Hiei stopped. The wind ruffled his hair and blew his cape to and fro. He breathed in the heavy scent of pine--the scent Kurama so much loved--and stood quietly looking out to the horizon. He sat and leaned against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it all happening again. He could feel Kurama lying there limp in his arms. He could feel the life leaving Kurama's body and going on to the Reikai. He opened his eyes again and felt something PLIP onto his lap. He looked down at a black object that lay glittering on his clothing. He carefully picked the object up and examined it. A tear gem. The second he had ever cried in his life, both for Kurama. He reached into his pocket and found a little black velvet box and placed it carefully next to the first. He closed the lid and stroked the top of the box. It felt odd in comparison to his hands, weird to the touch. He stroked it lovingly once more and put it back in pocket.

He closed his eyes again, preparing to sleep for the night. This time he saw Kurama's smiling, loving face rather than his dying, suffering one. The corners of his mouth turned up and he felt something. The emptiness was filled a bit. He believed it to be the emotion ningens were so wild about. The one called love. He knew now, he loved Kurama. Loved and still did love him and would continue to until the day he died. He did not know why he hadn't seen it before.

I'll see you one day, Kurama. Until then, ai shitteru/ With these last loving thoughts, he fell asleep, leaning peacefully against the pine.

Owari

2nd A/N: well, there it is, folks hope you all enjoyed it! Ja, 'til the next story! I'm not sure if I was pleased w/ this or not...so, everyone tell me how it was, 'k? ja ne!

venusgirl ..


End file.
